


Going Through Hell for a Slice of Heaven ART POST

by mandylynn4



Series: Big Bang Art [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, M/M, SPN AU Big Bang 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:51:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9464036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandylynn4/pseuds/mandylynn4
Summary: Art post for the SPN Au Big Bang on tumblr.  Toastiel is the author of the amazing story about Chuck and Sam.....you really HAVE to read it.  I wish I could have made better art for her, but my pencil sketches were HORRENDOUS and didn't do her story justice.  :(Story can be found here:  http://archiveofourown.org/works/9476792?view_full_work=true





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toastiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toastiel/gifts).



Art for this story was created using stock images, screenshots, and GIMP/Pizap for editing.  I'm a NEW artist....and I suck stinky balls.  LOL

Central Art 

Title Card 1

Small Card/Button

Chapter Dividers (as needed between sections/chapters)


End file.
